Bas les pattes!
by Elowlie
Summary: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NATHDAWN! D Sanji tenait à te faire un gâteau pour l'occasion, alors je l'ai laissé faire, grande princesse que je suis u u par contre dépêche-toi d'aller le chercher, on sait jamais, y'en a un qui à faim .. xD Bon appétit! *3* *sort*


**Warning**** : Je l'avais jamais tester ça encore tiens... Donc, ici, je me suis lâchée sur la vulgarité alors ne m'en voulez pas si je vous choque, c'est fait pour! xD**

**Disclaimer**** : Même chose que d'habitude *soupir lasse* Zoro et Sanji ne sont pas à moi… snif.**

**Note**** : Alors, Nath, en ce jour particulier, je viens me joindre à toutes les autres pour te souhaiter par le biais de ce petit OS, un très heureux et joyeux anniversaire ! =3**

**J'espère que ça te plaira malgré la qualité qui laisse un peu à désirer, un OS en un jour, j'en fais pas souvent xD**

**Merci à Soullakh et à Lisen d'avoir fait passer le mot, vous êtes toutes formidables ! **

**Et comme toujours, merci à Linaelle pour la beta, que ferais-je sans toi ? :3**

**Note 2 : Je tenais à ajouter, Nath, que les propos de zoro sont à prendre au dixième ****degrés, je ne veux pas de problème moi, va te plaindre directement à lui pour toute réclamation que tu aurais à faire… xD *sort***

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =3**

* * *

**« Bas les pattes ! »**

Une bonne odeur doucereuse flottait dans la cuisine. Sucre, caramel, pâte à choux, chocolat… le tout dans un harmonieux mélange : Sanji mettait la touche finale à un sublime gâteau qui promettait d'être aussi bon que beau.

Une porte qui s'ouvre, des bottes qui claquent…

« Oî ! Shitty-cook, j'ai soif.

-Je suis occupé, démerde-toi, enfoiré de bretteur. »

Contrarié, ledit bretteur se dirigea vers le frigo pour une boisson fraiche mais s'arrêta en chemin, décidant tout d'un coup d'une taquinerie de dernière minute. Il approcha donc dangereusement un doigt d'une rose faite en pâte à sucre, quand il une spatule l'intercepta d'un coup sec.

« Bas les pattes Marimo ! On ne pose pas ses doigts sur une chose aussi fragile que délicate. »

Un sourcil rehaussé sur un regard assassin, Zoro était déjà prêt à répliquer.

« Et c'est pour quoi faire tes trucs de bonne femme là, si c'est pas pour les toucher et pouvoir les manger ?

-C'est justement pour être mangé, abruti, mais pas par toi. C'est pour une sublime muse qui est venue m'inspirer dans mon sommeil et dont c'est l'anniversaire.

-Tu vas pas me dire que c'est pour cette gonzesse détestable qui pette les plombs à chaque fois qu'on fait un pet de travers ?!

-Tu n'as aucune manière, c'est une femme merveilleuse qui mérite tous les égards du monde.

-Putain, cuistot à la con, pour toi tout ce qui a une paire de nichons est « une femme merveilleuse »…

-Et bien prends-en de la graine ! Maintenant retourne donc à ta séance de photosynthèse, je dois ranger. »

Sanji se tournait déjà vers son évier pour y mettre de l'ordre, coupant court à la conversation, mais Zoro ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et posa ses mains sur le plan de travail, de part et d'autre du cuistot qui se décalait, collant son bassin contre ses fesses fermes.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tronche de cactus ?

-Ca se voit pas, Ero-Cook ? Je m'occupe d'une chose « fragile » et « délicate »… »

Sanji frissonna légèrement alors que le bretteur lui embrassait le cou.

« Arrête ça, putain… J'ai pas le temps là…

-Tu es beaucoup moins crédible quand tu soupires entre deux mots… »

Frotte consciencieusement son début d'érection contre le fessier rebondit de son cuistot alors qu'il s'appliquait à lui lécher le cou dans le même temps, ses mains toujours à plat sur le meuble.

« Aucune manière, hein ?

-Non, aucune… »

Sous les diverses attentions, Sanji finit par craquer et laissa s'échapper un gémissement qui fit sourire Zoro.

« Ca te plait, hein… Dessape-toi. »

Le cuistot voulut se retourner pour protester mais le bretteur avait anticipé et le bloqua d'un déhanché plus appuyé tout en lui mordillant la peau tendre de sa nuque.

« Ne te fais pas prier, je sais que tu en as envie, toi aussi… Ton corps tremble. »

Chacun de ses mots était ponctué d'un roulement de bassin, faisant frotter le membre bien dur de Zoro contre le petit blond qui, à chaque coup, sentait son sexe se presser durement contre la façade du plan de travail.

« Alors… ? »

Sanji résistait encore mais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, l'envie lui rongeant les entrailles, alors il finit par s'exécuter pendant que le bretteur continuait son manège dans son dos. Le petit blond enleva d'abord sa veste qu'il posa un peu plus loin, ensuite sa chemise qui suivit le même chemin, pour finir par laisser tomber son pantalon et son sous-vêtement à ses pieds.

Son cuistot était foutrement bandant comme ça et ses mains le démangeaient furieusement mais il avait décidé qu'elles ne quitteraient pas le meuble. Il entreprit donc de tester quelque chose de nouveau.

Il embrassa une dernière fois la nuque de Sanji avant d'infliger le même traitement à une épaule, une omoplate, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa chute de rein… puis glissa sa langue entre les fesses du blond pour aller y titiller son intimité, le faisant soupirer puis gémir de plaisir et se cambrer pour faciliter l'accès à son amant, les mains crispées à côté de celles de Zoro.

« Putain, Zoro… C'est bon, vas-y… Te fais pas prier toi non plus, merde… »

Le bretteur n'attendait que ça pour se relever et dégager son membre douloureux de l'emprise de ses vêtements qui devenaient trop étroits, avant de le présenter devant le petit cul serré du cuistot pour le pénétrer en le bloquant contre le meuble et s'enfoncer lentement en lui.

Sanji se cambrait d'autant plus pour l'aider, son torse clair en contact avec le plan de travail. Zoro se colla à son dos tout en reposant sa main près de lui et entreprit d'embrasser de nouveau le cou en face de lui, attendant patiemment.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, le cuistot poussa vers l'arrière, lui donnant le top départ pour qu'il commence à bouger, ce qu'il fit directement, allant et venant en rythme Tous deux en accord parfait, accélérant progressivement la cadence dans un duo de soupirs lascifs, de gémissements enfiévrés et de râles à peine retenus, jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier coup ne fasse venir Sanji bruyamment. Il fut bien vite rejoint dans sa jouissance par son bretteur qui craqua, parcouru par les soubresauts traversant le corps du blond sous lui.

Posant son front contre l'épaule de Sanji, le bretteur l'enserra de ses bras et chuchota à son oreille :

« Tu vois, sans les mains… On se le fait, maintenant, ce putain de gâteau ? »


End file.
